Dreams, Nightmares, And Love
by XXLysander'sLovexCandyGirlXX
Summary: *Changed The Title* Demetria had suffered insomnia for as long as she could remember. With her episodes getting worse, one close friend decides to step up and help...while dealing with his feelings at the same time. Slight OCxNathaniel
1. Lysander And Demetria

**Hey friends! It took me a while but I finally came up with plans for a new story. Just a few notes before I begin. I will be putting the characters points of view before getting to the main plotline, so it may start out short before we get to the good stuff**** Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to My Candy Love**

Demetria's Lullaby

I see her every single day…the love of my life.

Demetria was her name.

She had both a voice and a smile that could light up a room, snow white skin and beautiful dark blue eyes, complete with long pink hair.

She was perfect…She was like an angel.

But for the past few days, Demetria began to change somehow. Her cheerful and pleasant disposition began to turn angry and aggressive, her eyes showed signs of one thing.

Lack of sleep.

**Like I said it will start out short, but will get longer as the story progresses. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Demetria And Lysander

**Alright friends/readers, this is the last part before the main story event. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to My Candy Love**

Demetria's Lullaby

I see him every single day…the love of my life.

Lysander was his name.

Although he was hard to get him to open up, you would hear the softest, calmest, smoothest voice you've ever heard. Alabaster hair highlighted with black, slightly pale skin, and mismatched but beautiful eyes. He always dressed in a Victorian fashion which made him all the more handsome.

Lysander was perfect…he seemed inhumane.

But lately, I have been ignoring him, due to the fact that even if I acknowledged him, it wouldn't go very well as I haven't been myself, angry towards everyone…everything that would make me look bad. All because of one thing…

Lack of sleep.

**Alright friends, like I said this is the last narrative part before the main story begins. It might take some time because I have to plan out what I'm going to write. I hope you enjoyed this part and stay tuned for the beginning of the story!**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Nathaniel's Help

**Hello friends! The main part of the story is finally here! I hope you enjoy the first part!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to My Candy Love**

Demetria's Lullaby

_She continues to run as the male continued to call out to her._

"_You can run but you can't hide Demetria! I will get you!"_

_Ignoring the threats, Demetria kept running down the dark alley, determined to get away from the man chasing her._

"_Just keep running…just keep running."_

_Suddenly, she reached a dead end. Just as she decided to leave the alley, Demetria heard large footsteps behind her and no sooner, felt two large hands on her nose and mouth, as well as hearing a dark voice in her ear._

"_I told you I would get you and now you're mine."_

_Then everything went black._

. . .

Demetria's dark blue eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in bed with sweat and hot tears running down her face. Taking slow, deep, heavy breaths, the girl closed her eyes again and began rubbing the sides of her head.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

Getting out of the bed, Demetria heads into the bathroom where she splashes cold water on her face. After doing so, she looks in the mirror and sighs at her reflection.

Her skin was paler, her eyes looked like someone had punched her…she didn't even want to smile.

After going back to bed, Demetria looked at her bedside table clock and noticed she only had two hours before she had to get up and get ready for school.

"Once again it's going to be one torturous school day…I'm sure of it."

. . .

"Demetria, how many times do I have to tell you to wake up and pay attention?!"

As the girl slowly responded to the teacher's shouting voice, she could hear snickering around her.

"Now young lady, if this happens one more time, you are going to be expelled from my class. Do you understand?!"

Demetria slowly nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

With that, the girl managed to make it through the day despite getting insulted and laughed at.

"**Look at her, she's getting uglier everyday…not that she wasn't ugly to begin with."**

People would just do whatever they could to take advantage of Demetria's vulnerable state.

. . .

"You know Demetria, there is a sleep clinic not too far from here. I'm sure they will be able to help you out."

Demetria looked at the blonde male beside her. "I doubt it Nathaniel. Besides, I'm sure I can deal with this myself."

Nathaniel let out a frustrated sigh. He was well aware that Demetria was stubborn, but being the kind hearted student council president he was, he knew that he wouldn't leave the girl in this state.

"Listen, I know we are not the closest friends, but either way, it's not healthy for someone to have problems sleeping. I did hear what happened in class.

After a while, Nathaniel was able to convince Demetria to go to a sleep clinic.

. . .

"Well young lady, it seems that you merely have a case of insomnia." The doctor said bluntly after Demetria told her story. He then wrote something on a pink slip of paper and handed it to her. This is a prescription for the most effective sleeping pill. It should help you greatly.

Demetria took the slip and after thanking the doctor, left the building where Nathaniel was waiting for her.

~After The Pharmacy~

"Nathaniel, thanks for doing this for me, but I think I can make it on my own." Demetria said while gripping the small white bag.

The blonde reluctantly agreed and after saying good-bye, left to return to the school. After she was alone, the girl looked at the white bag and sighed.

"These won't repel the nightmares, but hopefully they'll put me to sleep."

After putting the bag in her purse, Demetria started to make her way home. But it wasn't long before she started to feel a bit sick…no sooner did she become very dizzy. Before she knew it, she was on her knees and right before she passed out, Demetria felt herself fall into someone's arms before everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
